Talk:Corki/@comment-26354723-20151004150321/@comment-5955640-20151004160929
Well. All of those champs are very different. Ashe has utility and some realiable damage and a powerful kiting mechanism. She offers global vision and a global stun. She lacks the ability a target that is on her and without a dash she has to use flash in tight areas. Sivir is a caster as a ton of her damage comes from her being able to hit you with Q and W and on top of that when E blocks harass it sustains her ability to harass. When their low or vunerable she ults to help her team charge the target head on. Sivir's ult is pure utility and if you waste your E you make yourself very open for attack. Twitch is a stealth assassin Marksman who inflicts true damage on every auto attack and then expunges the stacks for bonus damage as well. Everything depends on Twitch's ability to ambush you and render you unable to escape in time to not take full damage from passive and expunge. Twitch's ability to stealth doesn't actually grant him the power to escape a fight scott free so if things went terribly south he probably won't stealth in time. Tristana is a Seige marksman. She puts E on a target she wants to blow up and then uses Q to pump up the damage from the bomb. When it goes off at max inputs it detonates doing some of biggest damage you can do to a turret without being a well stacked Nasus. Tristana has to be careful on when to go in. She does have very good self peel but her jump is not fool proof. Mostly because it's not actually a jump. It's a dash and dashes can be interrupted and meddled with. Vayne is an assassin marksman. Purely opportunistic and with a good kit to match Vayne can kill just about anyone if she plays to her strength and stays safe until that moment opens up. Poke people with her bolts. Nail them to a wall and when you ult you will stealth for a full second when you tumble which is perfect to disorient casters who need to target you to win a trade and to kite melee champs who needed you to be close by. Vayne has no real casting spells for poke and is dependant on having a good enough phase before late game so she can build her needed items and bounce back. Corki, is a poke champ. His auto attacks are good as they deal true damage but he shreds armor with E and deals good magic damage with Q and then the R poke is very affordable and quickily charges up to seven reserve shots. He's very vunerable if he's caught and doesn't have a steroid to turn up the heat in a powerful trade. I can't perscribe you Corki. I don't know what you want and you've tried some of the more popular and frankly and effective champs (well Twitch not so much but he isn't worthless) so you should have found what you wanted. If you can't play the role I can't give you a champ to make that better for you. Top lane lots of tanky champions? Urgot? Urgot and Graves are the only tanky marksman and they aren't very good marksmen. Especially Urgot. If you can play every lane and role you should be able to play a caster marksman like Lucian. Quinn is a top laner but she's not tanky so I can't perscribe that to you either. I can't help you.